


Highland

by Gaysexcalling (darklight)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Gay, M/M, Sex, brothel, whore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklight/pseuds/Gaysexcalling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pwp. A night at the brothel. Gio aka the whore gets fucked by a customer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highland

**Author's Note:**

> PWP  
> Because one day I just had to write porn. The porn calling.  
> Original porn. I own all of them.  
> First porn ever. Enjoy. I hope.  
> How does one get a beta?

It was a room in the Highland.  
      A boy is tied to the high beam in the middle of the room. He has dark red hair. His eyes are covered by a black cloth. He is a newly introduced and popular merchandise in the pleasure house, Highland. His name is Gio. He is bend over in the air only holding up by his backward stretched arms tied up with a rope attached to the high beam. His legs are wide open in upside down V shape shackled to the spreader bar.  
      Gio is wearing a yellow kimono with white bamboo prints. He is wearing white socks. He awaits for the highest bidder of the night. His jaws are starting to ache from the O ring inserted in his mouth.  
He heard the footsteps coming closer to the room. The door opens with a soft clack. The breeze enters the room making Gio shiver from the lack of clothes other than the light kimono covering him. The door closes and the room got quiet again.  
The foot steps shuffle closer to him. He can feel the person circling him enjoying the view. A hand snakes under his kimono and strokes his legs. Then the hands move up to his ass and squeezes them. The hands disappeared again.  
      A hand grabs his chin and the customer shoves his penis into Gio’s wide open mouth. It was thick and already hard. The penis is not too long but it makes up for the length in girth. The customer continues to roughly shove his penis in and out of Gio’s mouth. He can feel the penis in this throat and customer moves his hand to the throat to feel Gio’s throat bulging with his penis.  
He gags despite being well trained on giving blow job. Customer is determined to make him choke by not giving him much time to breath. He feels the tears welling in his eyes. Gio starts to struggle out of instinct. His efforts were lost on his tightly bound state. Assault on his throat stopped. The customer pulls out the penis abruptly.  
      The customer flips the kimono up to his waist leaving his ass exposed. A finger prodded his unprepared hole. It was part of the auction. Customer can choose whether to fuck him raw or not. The finger withdraws. A hard slap falls on his ass. Then nothing. He could hear fabrics rustling. A belet falls on his ass with a loud crack. Then the customer continues to whip him with a belt. Gio cried out but only gurgling sound came out because of the gag ring.  
      He felt the cold lubricant being injected into his anus. Large hands gripping his hips firmly without any gentleness. Customer points his penis towards Gio's ass.The man starts to push his penis in. He can feel the blunt head of the penis pushing his hole open. The penis comes into his rectum inch by painful inch stretching him to accommodate his size. As the penis is inserted to the hilt the customer begins to pull out the penis again. He can feel the penis dragging along his rectum walls. And then it was pushes back in with a force. The slaps of flesh and occasional grunt is the only sound in the room. The customer pushes the penis in and out of Gio harder as the climax become closer. With a grunt and hard push customer came in Gio’s rectum. The customer pulls out the softened penis. The door closes and the footsteps faded away.  
      Gio is left with his mouth drooling from being opened for too long and cum leaking out of his gaping asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> End. What do you think?  
> Tenses are probably super fucked.  
> Goodnight or Good morning. I’m sleeping either way.


End file.
